Timeline of North Western Railway
Timeline 1910 * The S&M went bankrupt. 1914 * The Sodor & Mainland Railway, Tidmouth, Knapford & Elsbridge Light Railway, and the Wellsworth & Suddery Railway all merge into one big railway company, the North Western Railway. Official construction of the North Western Railway begins. * Sir Charles Topham Hatt II is born. * The First World War begins on the 28th of July. 1915 * The NWR number 1 arrives from the London, Brighton and South Coast Railway. His name is Thomas. * The NWR number 2 arrives from the Furness Railway. His name is Edward. 1916 * The original NWR number 3 arrives from the Lancashire and Yorkshire Railway. His name is Eagle. 1918-22 * The First World War ends on Veteran's Day and the railway thrives. During his period Sir Topham Hatt rents several engines to save money. 1922 *The NWR number 3 arrives from the Great Northern Railway. His name is Henry. *Eagle became the original NWR number 4. *Henry is hauled by Eagle. *The LNER numbers 98462 and 87546 arrive from the Great Eastern Railway and the Great Central Railway. Their names are Alfred and Crovan. *Edward is allocated to the shed as Crovan and Henry undertake goods and passenger services. *Henry is ignorant of his passengers during a rainy day and refuses to come out of a tunnel to avoid spoiling his paint. After manu unsucceseful attemps to get him out, Eagle takes his train and Henry is bricked up inside as a punishment. 1923 * The NWR number 4 arrives from the London and North Eastern Railway. His name is Gordon. * Eagle became the original NWR number 5. * After Gordon breaks down, Henry is let out of the tunnel again after a several year and is given a second chance and Henry is repainted blue. 1924 * Henry is repainted back to green. * As the amount of passengers drastically increases, Edward is used more often. he helps Gordon up a hill after Gordon refused to pull a goods train. The hill was then later named "Gordon's Hill" because of this. * The Ffarquhar branch is extended to Anopha Quarry, which at the moment is used for war purposes. 1925 * After agreements with the LMS railway, the main line is extended to Barrow-in-Furness in England. Gordon would take the express here and another engine would continue the journey to London. * Sir Topham Hatt is decided to send Alfred and Crovan away. * The Ffarquhar branch extends to Ffarquhar. * Glynn is abandoned at Ffarquhar. * The NWR number 5 arrives from the London, Midland and Scottish Railway. His name is James. * Eagle became the original NWR number 6. * Wallace is sent away and scrapped after Eagle became the NWR's number 6. 1926 * Queen Elizabeth is born at the 21st of April. 1928 * A station is built at the expanding village of Maron. 1929 * The Great deprission hits sodor. 1934 * Colin, Lily and Adam are sent away and scrapped. * Eagle the red engine is sent back to his original railway (he came to Sodor on rent in 1916) as they are in need of an engine. He will return briefly in 1949. * The NWR number 6 arrives from the Great Western Railway. His name is Percy and Neil become number 7 1935 * One January night, Henry pulls the Flying Kipper . However, it ends on disaster when he crashes into a brake van due to signal failure. He is severerly damaged and is sent to Crewe in England to be completley rebuilt into a LMS Stanier Class 5. He returns on 1 month.